Brand New Eyes (Tayley)
by StasiaAussie
Summary: Hayley Williams does not belive in love. She's had her heart broken too many times. Then she meets Taylor, her new foster brother. TAYLEY TAYLEY TAYLEY
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: LOVE

I was awaked by a loud noise. From here I could only hear Mommy and Daddy screaming at each other. Lately that's all they do. They don't even play with me any more. Whenever Daddy goes out Mommy gets mad and I have to stay in my room all by myself and when Daddy comes back Mommy says he's to tired and crazy to come talk or even play with me. It happened every day but all Mommies and Daddies fight. They were yelling the things they always do. Words I don't know and words Mommy would hit me for saying. This time I heard something different.

"Get out of my house!" Mommy yelled do loud I heard it perfectly from here. There was a long silence before I heard a door slam open. I jumped out of my bed and ran to hide on top of the staircase to see what was happening. Daddy had a suitcase and was standing at the door while Mommy just stood there watching.

"If I leave I ain't coming back." Daddy told Mom.

"I don't want you to come back! Just get out of my house!" She scram at him.

Without caring if I was out of bed, I ran downstairs. "No Daddy! Don't leave!" I cried running after him as he went outside. He turned to me sadly. His eyes were filled with tears. I've never seen him cry.

"Daddy don't leave" I begged wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me in tighter and stroked my hair. Even if he was hardly home, he was my Dad and I cared about him. He stood there hugging me until he did something weird. He yelled into the wind a word I would get into a lot of trouble for using.

"Why?' I asked him through tears.

"I've broken your Mom's heart and mine to, and I need to fix what I can" he whispered softly. I was confused, I shook my head and begged him to stay but he wouldn't have it. He through all his stuff into the car and apologized for leaving his OWN six year old daughter then left. Left out of my life, promising never to come back. I didn't understand anything that had happened, so I walked back into the house with a blurry vision. Mommy was still standing there just starring at the door; I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

'Why is this happening mommy? Doesn't he love us?" I asked her wiping away the last of the tears off my face. She didn't answer for a long time; she just stared at the floor.

"Love doesn't exist, Hayley" she whispered looking me in the eye and then walked away into her room. Leaving me alone in confusion and in tears once again. *************

I had cried myself to sleep and woke up curled up in the corner of the sofa next to the window. Mommy's car wasn't in the driveway, meaning she had gone to work. What had happened yesterday came back to my mind. I cant believe Daddy's gone! And I'm never going to see him ever again. Again I began to cry but this time I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Hayley!" someone called I was guessing through the kitchen window. I dragged myself to the kitchen and had to stand on a chair to look through it.

"Hayley!" they kept calling. I laughed quietly when I saw my bestest friend, Josh jumping trying to reach all the way up.

"What are you doing!" I asked as he still tried to jump.

"Let…me…in!" he panted in between jumps.

"Come to the door then" I told him and jumped of the chair to go unlock the door.

"Hayley!" he smiled hugging me. I smiled back and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I guess my eyes were still red from crying.

"Daddy left us" I cried again.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

"I don't know, but he promises never EVER to come back" I sobbed.

"Don't worry Hayles, it's gana be ok" he promised. I nodded and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and pushed back my messy blonde hair.

"Now come on… I'm a make you cereal" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen.

"Where's you mommy?" he asked getting a bowl from the sink.

"Work" I answered.

"Does she know?" he asked stepping onto the stool to reach the cereal box of off the fridge.

"Uh Hu she told him to leave" I whispered trying my bestest not to cry.

"Awww Hayley, don't worry. Maybe she was just saying that cause she got real mad" he said pouring cereal into the bowl.

"Nu Uh she was so serious!" I yelled.

"But your Daddy loves you so he has to come back" he said pouring in the milk and putting in a spoon.

"That not true. Love doesn't exist" I sighed resting my chin on my hand.

"That's not true!" he defended.

"Yeah it is!" I shouted.

"Uh Hu!" he argued putting the milk away.

"Nu Uh! No one loves, love isn't real!" I yelled angrily.

"That's not true! Cause you're MY best friend and I love you" he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

*************************NINE YEARS LATER*****************************

It was well past midnight and mom still hadn't come home. Not like this was strange or anything for she was always out. Ever since Dad left things here at home have become pretty chaotic. Mom's never home and if she is she's either sleeping or nagging me. Truly I've practically raised myself; she hasn't played her role as my mother. To be honest I wasn't loved, I had no real family, had no parents to look up to, and had not one inch of love inside my heart. The only one who truly cared about me was Josh. I don't believe in love but Josh promised me that since I was his best friend he loved me. He does care about me, he listens, he helps me out through everything, and he puts me first ahead of everything. I just don't know what to call of that. The house was completely silent except for my own thought which were louder than usual. I never really thought to much to myself. Whenever something was glued to my mind I would tell Josh word for word what I felt instead of thinking and talking to myself like I'm doing right now. Josh and I have been best friends for eleven years already there's a reason I trust him.

He makes me feel like me. He brings my happy side of me when im depressed and gloomy. Just being with him lightens my mood. Being with him made everything else, all my troubles, all my problems, and every negative thing in my mind melt away. He had that power, just being in his presence made everything evaporate. Our relationship is something I just cant describe in words. But were nothing more than friends because like I have said I don't believe in love and there's no point liking someone when you know love just will never be present. Yet, Josh isn't bad looking either. He was more than a head taller than me, thin and strong, had dark brown hair which hung just above his ears, chocolate brown eyes, had a piercing on the corner of his lip, and dressed simply how I love a guy to dress. Faintly I heard a tapping sound but didn't pay any mind to it until it became frequent and louder. I jumped out of bed and ran to open the curtain. A few peoples were being bounced off of the glass, making a TIK TIK noise. Josh and his ideas! I opened up and stepped out onto the balcony zipping up my sweater tight for the wind was blowing crazily, a cold breeze filed the night time sky.

"What are you doing!" I laughed as he sat on the floor after trying at his attempt to try and climb up here using the bars on the lower window but failed and fell.

"Trying to get you to open your window but obviously your death!" he joked getting on his feet.

"Ever heard of a front door?" I smirked. This boy had a thing for windows and must have something against doors!

"But that takes the fun out of it!" he wined. I started laughing but succeeded in lowering the emergency ladder down so he could climb up.

"Gosh your so weird" I smiled poking him in the ribs as he hoped on the balcony.

"Ya, but you like it" he smirked.

"Sure I do," I said exaggerated "anyways why are you here?" I asked.

"I missed you….and I was bored" he laughed walking into my room. I followed him in and closed the windows shut.

"Where's your mom?" he asked plopping onto my bed

"Probably out with some guy or something" I sighed. She has a new guy like every day! I couldn't bring myself forward to call the woman my mother.

"Oh….let's do something I'm bored" he complained.

"What do you want to do?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Movie?" he suggested. I nodded and put on the only thing I had that we hadn't seen like a million times. Paranormal Activity.

"Aw come on! I want something super scary that you'll jump and screech like a little girl!" he moaned.

"Its all I have! And look whose talking you were shrieking like a girl last week while watching Bride of Chucky!" I defended.

"Alright then" he sighed.

"I bet your just scared" I snickered.

"Nu Uh!" he defended.

"Uh Hu!" I shot back. He didn't answer so I focused my attention to the movie. I hated to admit he was right. This movie was whack I don't know why people would complain over it. I think its so- I felt myself being pushed back onto the bed and he started tickling me which was m biggest weakness.

"Josh,…..stop!" I laughed hysterically having trouble catching breaths.

"Not until you take it back!" he said continuing to tickle me this time even more. I couldn't stop laughing and my stomach hurt so bad.

"Ok….ok…ok I take… It back!" I panted in between breaths.

"I knew it" he smirked. I stuck out my tongue at him holding my stomach and managed to sit back up. I was able to catch back my breath to normal in a few seconds.

"Do your parents know you're here?" I asked after a while.

He shook his head. "I snuck out" he winked.

I laughed loudly and hit him with a pillow.

"Oh pillow fight, alright" he smiled mischievously and picked up a pillow and swung me with it. There was blurry white before I fell back of the bed but couldn't stop laughing.

"No fair! Your bigger!" I yelled trying to get up but failed because my stomach ached.

"Help me" I wined

"Say please"

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSE" I replied. "Also say, Josh you're the bestest, strongest, smartest, most talented person ever" he added smugly.

"Josh!" I begged.

"Oh fine!" he save up helping me up.

"You always were such a klutz" he teased. Then from outside I heard the sound of a car. I ran to the window and sure enough it was Mom. I couldn't let her see josh this late here, she'll kill me.

"Hide!" I hissed. He nodded and crawled under my bed. I turned off the TV and jumped into bed. I heard the sound of stumbling footsteps making their way up the stairs. Mom opened my door quietly and shut it before locking herself up in her own room.

"Coat clear" I whispered into the dark. I didn't hear anything so I bent over to look under my bed. But al I saw was my hair hanging upside down.

"Josh?" I called quietly. No answer. "Josh where are-" I trailed of and let out a terrified screech when something tapped my shoulder but just in time he covered my mouth with his hand and he burs out laughing but not too loud.

"Don't. Do. That!" I hissed hitting him in the chest after every word.

"Aw come on your cute when your scared" he laughed.

"Not funny! And so not true!" I replied angrily.

"Uh Hu, your super cute" he teased. I shook my head stubbornly. I may be a lot of things but cute or pretty is definitely not one of them.

"Look at me" he said. I hesitated before looking into his eyes.

"You're the cutest, prettiest, most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. And no one can say other wise. So don't deny it" he said his voice dead serious. Not in eleven years had Josh looked so serious. And then he did it. He kissed me. I was shocked at first but smiled into it.

"Be my girl friend" he asked softly.

I nodded and crawled under the sheets. Even if love doesn't exist, I wouldn't mind just liking him. I was drowsy and having trouble staying awake.

"Oh and Hayles one more thing" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily.

He pressed his lips to my head "I love you" he whispered before I heard my window close shut and I drifter of into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by a loud noise from downstairs. I would of imagined mom being gone by now. I hopped up and went into the shower. …. When I finished dressing the memories of last night flooded my mind. I didn't seem real I mean was Josh really mine? My thoughts were interrupted by a vibrate that escaped my phone. A message from Josh.

Josh: Morning Cutie ;D Meet me at my house at four. AND I : YOU! I smiled in thought. He was mine. All mine.

Hayley: Morning! Alrighty See ya there! I couldn't bring myself to say the last part. I just wasn't convinced yet. Hungrily I walked down stairs to find some food. Luckily mom had just left. Typically a girl my age would be at school by now. The thing is I'm home schooled. Which really affected me socially wise. It was hard being the only teenage girl in the neighborhood who was known to have one friend. But I owed Josh so much for putting up with that. I finished up my cereal and ran up to finish my studies. … My watch flashed 3:45. I better start making my way over to Josh's. From outside I heard a car pull up. Surprisingly it was my mom. I picked up my bad and ran down stairs praying she wouldn't see me. My prayers went unanswered as I swung open the door and there she stood. Her brown hair was a disarray, her blouse was buttoned on all wrong, her eyes were red, the make up smeared, it was a shame to call this woman mother.

"Where you going?" She slurred her breath was bitter and foul, Obviously she had been drinking.

"Out." I replied shortly trying to push past her but she wouldn't move.

"Alone? I don't remember you asking." she yelled angrily, but it looked more like she was having some sort of seizure.

"Its not like out of all people you'd care!" I snapped.

"You're not going out." she hissed walking or should I say staggering forward causing me to walk back.

"Oh yes I am" I laughed bitterly trying to get passed her. I succeeded and tried running down the porch steps.

"Oh no you don't!" she screeched pulling my hair, causing me to stumble into her.

"Let. Me. Go!" I struggled to let loose. She retreated her hand and stared at me seriously. It looked like she was deciding whether or not to hug me but instead she did the exact opposite. She swung her arm far back and let it snap, slapping hard across the face. At first o didn't do anything. I just let the moment sink in and let the pain spread but my eyes watered. I couldn't stop myself from crying but I didn't want to let her see me cry. I pushed her out of the way and ran, Ran in tears, ran in hatred, and ran in sorrow. *************** When I reached Josh's house he was already waiting on the porch.

"Hey! I didn't think you received my…." I cut him off my wrapping my arms around hi, and sobbed.

"Hayley what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. He was the best no matter what. He always took out time to listen to me. Always about my stupid life, my stupid mom, the stupid me.

"I hate my mom!" I cried choking over my own words. I couldn't believe someone could have so much resentment over the woman who was supposed to be your best friend. His grip tightened and he stroked my hair.

"It'll be alright I promise" he whispered. I never believed that. I hated when they assured me it's be ok. It never really was. But when he spoke them they seemed so true.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded pulling away to wipe away the tears.

"Ok that's what I want to hear. Come I want to show you something," he smiled and grabbed my hand leading me in the direction of the town forest. The walk gave me plenty time to think and let my mind roam. I was sick of my life. It wasn't any good except for one exception, but that was they way it ,must be.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?

"What happened to your face?" he asked looking over at me. I sighed and told him the story.

*********** "We're here!" Josh announced. We had wandered deep into the forest, this place seemed so familiar. It was an enclosed are surrounded by trees. The grass was tall and bright green. In the dead center stood a tall tree which held an abandon tree house.

"Remember?" he asked. Now I understood this was the place we first met. This was all too much. The way he did things always overwhelmed me. He was the only good thing in my life. He was like the trunk of the tree and I was the leaves. He supported me. I needed him like the leaves needed the trunk. "Promise me something." I told him. He nodded.

"Promise me…you won't hurt me, you won't leave me, and you won't stop caring."

"Hayley I swear to you, that I will never hurt , leave, or stop caring. I couldn't do that, I love you." he promised. I smiled in and out. Maybe just maybe love was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken

I was awoken by a loud noise from downstairs. I would of imagined mom being gone by now. I hopped up and went into the shower. …. When I finished dressing the memories of last night flooded my mind. I didn't seem real I mean was Josh really mine? My thoughts were interrupted by a vibrate that escaped my phone. A message from Josh.

Josh: Morning Cutie ;D Meet me at my house at four. AND I 3 YOU! I smiled in thought. He was mine. All mine.

Hayley: Morning! Alrighty See ya there!

I couldn't bring myself to say the last part. I just wasn't convinced yet. Hungrily I walked down stairs to find some food. Luckily mom had just left. Typically a girl my age would be at school by now. The thing is I'm home schooled. Which really affected me socially wise. It was hard being the only teenage girl in the neighborhood who was known to have one friend. But I owed Josh so much for putting up with that. I finished up my cereal and ran up to finish my studies. … My watch flashed 3:45. I better start making my way over to Josh's. From outside I heard a car pull up. Surprisingly it was my mom. I picked up my bad and ran down stairs praying she wouldn't see me. My prayers went unanswered as I swung open the door and there she stood. Her brown hair was a disarray, her blouse was buttoned on all wrong, her eyes were red, the make up smeared, it was a shame to call this woman mother.

"Where you going?" She slurred her breath was bitter and foul, Obviously she had been drinking.

"Out." I replied shortly trying to push past her but she wouldn't move.

"Alone? I don't remember you asking." she yelled angrily, but it looked more like she was having some sort of seizure.

"Its not like out of all people you'd care!" I snapped.

"You're not going out." she hissed walking or should I say staggering forward causing me to walk back.

"Oh yes I am" I laughed bitterly trying to get passed her. I succeeded and tried running down the porch steps.

"Oh no you don't!" she screeched pulling my hair, causing me to stumble into her.

"Let. Me. Go!" I struggled to let loose. She retreated her hand and stared at me seriously. It looked like she was deciding whether or not to hug me but instead she did the exact opposite. She swung her arm far back and let it snap, slapping hard across the face. At first o didn't do anything. I just let the moment sink in and let the pain spread but my eyes watered. I couldn't stop myself from crying but I didn't want to let her see me cry. I pushed her out of the way and ran, Ran in tears, ran in hatred, and ran in sorrow. *************** When I reached Josh's house he was already waiting on the porch.

"Hey! I didn't think you received my…." I cut him off my wrapping my arms around him and sobbed.

"Hayley what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. He was the best no matter what. He always took out time to listen to me. Always about my stupid life, my stupid mom, the stupid me.

"I hate my mom!" I cried choking over my own words. I couldn't believe someone could have so much resentment over the woman who was supposed to be your best friend. His grip tightened and he stroked my hair.

"It'll be alright I promise" he whispered. I never believed that. I hated when they assured me it's be ok. It never really was. But when he spoke them they seemed so true.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded pulling away to wipe away the tears.

"Ok that's what I want to hear. Come I want to show you something," he smiled and grabbed my hand leading me in the direction of the town forest. The walk gave me plenty time to think and let my mind roam. I was sick of my life. It wasn't any good except for one exception, but that was they way it ,must be.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?

"What happened to your face?" he asked looking over at me. I sighed and told him the story.

*********** "We're here!" Josh announced. We had wandered deep into the forest, this place seemed so familiar. It was an enclosed are surrounded by trees. The grass was tall and bright green. In the dead center stood a tall tree which held an abandon tree house.

"Remember?" he asked. Now I understood this was the place we first met. This was all too much. The way he did things always overwhelmed me. He was the only good thing in my life. He was like the trunk of the tree and I was the leaves. He supported me. I needed him like the leaves needed the trunk. "Promise me something." I told him. He nodded.

"Promise me…you won't hurt me, you won't leave me, and you won't stop caring."

"Hayley I swear to you, that I will never hurt , leave, or stop caring. I couldn't do that, I love you." he promised. I smiled in and out. Maybe just maybe love was real.

***************TWO WEEKS LATER**********

Things had gotten different now. I didn't feel so alone and depressed. Whenever I was with Josh a feeling I couldn't describe spread through me. A feeling my mind kept labeling love. And if that wasn't love I just didn't know what it is. Since the day mom 'hurt' me I never paid her any attention and neither did she so it all worked out. But lately she has been home often. Always on the phone, computer, or taking boxes to her car. I had the suspicion that whatever she was up to was illegal. Sadly I had no proof but frankly I didn't care.

"Hayley!" mom called. I debated for a while whether or not to go but in the end I did.

"What?" I asked.

"Sign this." she ordered throwing me a pen and setting down a few sheets of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your permit thingy to drive." she sighed.

"And your actually going through the trouble to let me drive?" I asked suspiciously.

"The faster you learn to drive the faster you get to leave" she smiled. I rolled my eyes but signed happily.

"Now take it to the post office to get it in before Monday." She said handing me an envelope. I took it and jogged my way over to the post office. ****** I came back home around ten. Mom's car was still here. I walked back into the house but didn't recognize it. The living room was half empty, looking around the whole house seemed to be.

"Oh you're back." she said nervously.

"What are you doing?" I asked pointing toward the fact she had stacks of bags packed. We couldn't be moving.

"I'm…I'm leaving." she announced.

"Wait! YOU'RE leaving? So what you're going to leave me alone?" I shouted.

"Not alone really…those papers you just took…they're adoption papers. They're picking you up tomorrow."

"How…how could you!"

"Like ive told you! I don't love you Hayley, love doesn't exist." she yelled walking out the door, My eyes watered.

"You're wrong! Its not true!" I shouted running out the door tears pouring down my face. She didn't reply she just got into her car and drove of. I was devastated. Both of my parents left me. I was going to be adopted. My heart was beating furiously. Like a riot was building up inside of me. The only solution I found was to find Josh. ****** When I reached his house I knocked on his window frequently until he opened it and let me in. I hugged him tightly and cried.

"My mom left me Josh! She left me!" I sobbed. "She said she didn't love me, said it didn't exist! I'm going to be adopted" I cried.

"Hayles I'm…" he started but I cut him of.

"Josh, I need your help. You're all I have! I need you, you love me right? And I love…" I trailed of.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked motioning to the bags he was packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked again.

"Away." he whispered avoiding my eyes.

"But you're coming back right?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Josh you are right?" I cried. "Oh god answer me!" I sobbed trembling.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. My head was spinning.

"Please your all I have left! I can stay with you! We can be together!" I begged.

"No Hayley. I'm sick of hearing how miserable your life is. I need a life."

"But you said you cared! You said you loved me!"

"I lied." he said quietly.

"So you're running away now? Alone?"

"No" he replied nodding toward the window. I looked out and saw a dark figure outside but it was certain it was a girl.

"Josh...I…please." I cried.

"I'm sorry" he repeated and jumped out the window. I just stood there watching him run away with the girl and run away from me. Stood watching the third person in my life run from me. I fell to my knees and cried. Cried my heart out. Now I was certain: Love does not exist.


	4. Chapter 4

Brand New Eyes Chapter 4

The next morning wasn't any better. I had walked back home about an hour after he left. Around noon a white van pulled up to the driveway. I had already packed the little I had. When the doorbell ran my mind was deciding whether to run or hide. Of course I did neither.

She was a short woman (coming from a girl my height!) She was round and plump like a pumpkin. Her eyes were huge and bulged out of her head. She had saggy rough looking skin. Her hair looked like an old mop that had been used to many times. In one word she looked like a frog really and her green make up didn't help.

"Well good afternoon! I'm Miss Frogers." she greeted cheerfully. She might of said something else but I wouldn't of heard. The second she introduced herself I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" she asked seriously.

"No…mam" I replied holding back a laugh.

"Mischievous teenagers aren't likely to get adopted, but your lucky Ms. Williams."

"What do you mean by lucky?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh why didn't your mother tell you? You've already been adopted! Good thing to, I cant tolerate rebels!"

"So I'm not going to no foster place?" I asked ignoring her rude comment She shook her head happily. I wasn't really a rebel. I had bright orange hair cut up to my chest. I was short for my age only five foot one. I had pale skin and was a little to thin. I had bright green eyes and dressed pretty casual. I had a nose piercing and two tattoos but they weren't visible.

"Who adopted me? I asked after a moment of silence.

"As much of a shocker a rich family did and we must hurry! I promised to have you there by two o'clock." She rushed her eyes bulging out even more which made it seem like her eye sockets were a little to small. She helped me carry my luggage in to the van and in less than twenty minutes I was on my way to a new life, a new family, and new memories just leaving everything I've lived behind. Everything was different now. The only thing that remained the same was my view on love.

After an hour drive Miss Frogers pulled up to a house. House wouldn't be the right word, maybe mansion. This whole neighborhood looked the same. Like a block of millionaires. Miss Frogers accompanied me to the front door.

"Well knock." she persisted. I took a deep breathe and knocked or ,more like rang the door bell. The ring was loud and sharp. It seemed to be endless. After a few moments the door was unlocked. It was a woman around her mid late 40's. I took her to be the wife. She was about a whole foot taller than me. She had dark brown hair curled up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a light brown matching her light skin. She was very thin and dressed in a suited blouse and swaying silk blue skirt.

"You must be Hayley!" She smiled pulling me into a huge hug. It felt awkward, I couldn't remember the last time like this had been happy to seem me let alone hug me.

"I'm Molly. And whenever you feel comfortable enough call me mom." She grinned flashing he perfectly white teeth.

"Why Miss Frogers! Please do come in!" she welcomed letting us in to her home. The inside was like well the mansions in the movies. She walked us into the living room. On the sofa was a group of teenage boys huddled around playing a video game. She cleared her throat and the game was immediately put on pause.

"Hayley this is your brother, Benjamin." she announced placing her hand on the boy in the edge. He looked about seventeen. He had the same color hair as his mother. He had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He looked thin and was wearing jeans and a tee. On the edge of his nose he had a piercing. He looked a lot like a guy I knew, a guy that broke my heart.

"My husband is not home but you will meet him soon. I will be in the office signing the adoption papers if you need anything." She smiled and walked away with Miss Frogers, ;eaving me alone with the group if boys. All of their eyes were on me, it made my face go hot. I averted my eyes to the floor.

"What's your name again?" Benjamin asked me.

"Hayley …Williams" I replied sheepishly.

"Wanna play?" he asked passing me a control.

"No thanks" I replied. His voice even sounded like his….

"Of course not." He smirked.

"What do you mean, of course not?" I asked annoyed.

"You're a girl, girls don't know how to play video games." he smirked again.

"I'll have you know, I'm an expert at Left 4 Dead" I argued. I already knew this game it was my favorite.

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed." I taunted. His friends made oooing noises.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright show me what you got Williams. No one ever beats a York." he challenged passing me a control. At this point I was convinced Benjamin York was a replica of someone I promised to forget.

"Watch out for her!" One of Benjamin's friends warned a little to late.

"I'll give you props Williams, you're pretty good." Benjamin laughed. Before I could respond Mrs. York and Miss Frogers walked in.

"Hayley dear, Miss Frogers is leaving." Mrs. York announced. I exchanged good byes and soon she was gone.

"Come on let's get back to the game!" One of Benjamin's friends warned a little to late.

"I'll give you props Williams, you're pretty good." Benjamin laughed. Before I could respond Mrs. York and Miss Frogers walked in.

"Hayley dear, Miss Frogers is leaving." Mrs. York announced. I exchanged good byes and soon she was gone.

"Come on let's get back to the game!" one of his friends complained.

"Whose next?" another asked.

"Since Hayley's undefeated she's competing." Benjamin laughed. I smiled it felt good to fit in.

"Actually dear, I think Hayley should help me cook." Mrs. York interrupted.

"But mom, we're in the middle of a game!" Benjamin protested.

"She is under MY rules and my daughter will not play video games." she snapped. I couldn't bring myself to look at her or the guys.

"Come on now." she said cheery, I followed her in misery.

When we reached the kitchen she made me tie up my hair saying it wasn't lady like to have it down. She also made me put on an apron and had me crack eggs. Cracking the eggs made me think. The poor babies were ripped from their mothers. When on the other hand was the opposite. My mother ripped away from me. I felt guilty doing this but I had no choice. I had the last egg in hand but dropped it to the floor the second Mrs. York screamed. I turned around and she looked like she had just seen a ghost or worse, a stitch out of place! I wouldn't be surprised if she passed out.

"Is something wrong?" I asked befuddled.

"What is that on your neck!" she screeched. I felt around and felt nothing.

"I don't feel any….oh" my mouth formed an o. I understood. She saw the tattoo. It wasn't a big deal! It was a small cloud with the words 'warped' on it and underneath a lightning bolt.

"Heaven! Why would you do such a thing?" she cried. I didn't answer. I would of laughed but I onto think that would help.

"Do me a favor and go to your room…Benjamin will show you there." she sighed taking a seat. This woman had issues. "Benjamin!" she called.

"Show Hayley her room." she said using her hand as a fan. I followed him up the stairs.

"What did you do! Rip her skirt or something?"

"Nothing! I mean she just…she just saw this and practically passed out!" I defended pointing to my neck.

"Whoa! Good one!" he laughed.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she'll get over it, when I got this , she practically had a heart attack!" he laughed pointing to his piercing.

"Then I wonder what will happen if she sees these." I laughed pulling up my jeans to reveal a net little banner on my ankle with the words 'shave me' on it and to the empty piercing on my nose.

"She'll pass out for sure, im surprised she likes your hair! Anyways here's your room." he said opening a door.

"Thanks and if your mom does pass out blame the tattoo artist, not me." I joked. He laughed and nodded.

"You might not be so bad Williams." He smiled and ran back down the stairs.

I had finished unpacking when I was called down for dinner. By now I had let ly hair loose again so Mrs. York wouldn't pass out.

The whole family was already seated.

"Hayley this is my husband John." Mrs. York announced. He was a tall man with blonde hair combed back. He was muscular and creamed color. A total business man.

"Uh good after noon? I'm Hayley" I struggled with words. These strangers were my family now! WHOAH THERE!

"John York, call me John, Now please do take a seat." he greeted shaking my hand. I took the only seat left, next to Benjamin. The food was already served at the table. We were having smoked ham, potato salad, sweet corn, asparagus, chopped salad, fruit salad, talk about healthy. Next to me Benjamin was using his phone, texting. Mrs. York cleared her throat. After a second he sent the text and put away his phone.

"Son why don't you do grace?" John suggested.

"I'll pass." he huffed. John gave him a scowl before his wife proceeded.

"Very well I will lead. Please stand and join hands." he said. I did as I was told but to be honest it was extremely awkward.

"Lord bless us these meals which we receive in your name. Let your glory speak through us. And we feel blessed to have a new member in our family. We thank you for our blessings. Amen." she prayed. "Amen" we all replied in unison and took a seat once again. They all took turns serving themselves. Mr. and Mrs. York were engaged in conversation while I ate in silence. So far things hadn't gone sp bad it's just take getting use to.

"You like this?" Benjamin asked me playing at the food with his fork.

"Its…ok" I admitted.

"Thank God I thought I was the only one." he chuckled.

'So what, you don't eat?" I asked.

"I eat but not here." he said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"I'll make you a deal, Don't eat now and ill show you what I mean." he suggested. I agreed with no hesitation.

"Just don't fall asleep." he whispered. I nodded wondering what he meant.

"Hayley?' Mrs. York called.

"Yes?"

"John and I don't believe in home schooling. We enrolled you in Benjamin's school. You'll start this Monday." She explained. In a way I was excited but the fact I had never been to school…well you get the idea.

'So tomorrow you and I will spend the day together " she smiled. Benjamin let out a laugh but quickly hid it by drinking water. I gave him a look. He mouthed the words 'ill tell you later' and continued to pretend drinking water.

Dinner ended around eight. We were dismissed and told curfew was at ten, Lame. With nothing to do I picked up my song journal and wrote. I played the guitar and when I really felt like it, I sang.

"Lights out!" Mrs. York announced and surprisingly the lights went off. FREAKY!

I wasn't sleepy enough to get into bed so I decided to stay up, lights off and all. The whole house stood silent. No sound that when I exhaled it scared the wit out of me. I hated the silence it was like torture. I picked up my ipod and blasted my earphones to Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World. My heart was really into it, the word came alive in my mind, it was so vivid I didn't notice the door being open. I almost let out a screech before Benjamin covered my mouth.

"Shhh!" he hissed. I became stiff, this reminded me of something….After a while he made sure no one heard and let me go.

"You shoulda see your face!" he laughed loudly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you listening to?" he asked taking a seat on the floor. "Avril?" he suggested.

"No stupid, Jimmy Eat World, but I don't think you'd know real music." I smirked sitting cross legged in front of him. A smile pulled on his lips.

"Ill have you know red, they are my favorite band."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yup."

"Alrighty then mister. I believe you promised me food and I am hungry!" I complained holding my tummy.

"Then…let's go!" he smiled getting up and helping me.

"Where to?" I asked following him to the back of my room.

"Out." he grinned opening the window wide and helping me out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night

_Author's note- Hey guys, i'm so sorry for the long wait, i hope i still have people reading this. For clarification Benjamin and Hayley are adopted siblings, Josh has left, Benjamin in Taylor, and they are currently at the Pierre. Enjoy :)_

"Where are we gonna go?" I whispered as he helped me onto the front lawn.

"To eat, now come on." he laughed, replying with sarcastic and obvious answer. He sprinted down the block and I had to strive to keep up with him.

"Hold up!" I called catching my breath, running was not strength for me and his long legs was no advantage for my petite ones. "Wait!" I laughed slowing to a walk. He looked back and stopped until I reached him.

"You're really slow." he teased poking me in the side.

"That's not fair! You had a head start!" I defended pushing back stray hair that fell on my forehead.

"Nu uh, you're just a slow poke." he taunted a smirk on his face, he smiled mischievously and began to sprint pass me. The way he said things hurt me. Not in a sense he was using verbal abuse, because it was anything but that the was It kept bringing back the memories of the time HE would do things like that to me. The childish games, the teasing, the taunting, especially the sneaking out, and the simple nu uh's and uh hu's. There was just something about both of them that drove me crazy but made me happy. It took me a long while to realize we had both stopped walking and I was staring blankly into his eyes.

"Hello?" he waved his hand in my face trying to catch my attention.

"Sorry." I apologized, feeling highly embarrassed.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and kept on walking, hands in pockets and hood on. The air felt cold. The mist was thick, letting you see only about a few feet ahead of you. The air smelled like salt. The beach. My new home was next to the beach. I had never actually been to the beach; I didn't even know they existed here. The night sky and bright light of the moon made the water look even more beautiful. It shone bright and delicately looking more like a silk fabric than water. The water was surrounded by two high cliffs on both sides casting a shadow over the water, making it amazing. When we reached far enough I was able to make out what was ahead. A Pierre with lights that shone bright through the fog and carnival music filled the area.

"What's that?" I asked him breaking the long silence.

"Pierre 59" he answered.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously. I'd never seen one.

"Like a mini carnival. It has games, rides, food, and stuff. Almost every beach has one." he explained.

"I've never been to a beach though." I admitted shyly looking to the side.

"Well then…Here you are!" he grinned standing at the entrance stretching his arms out. I laughed and followed him in.

"How does pizza sound?" he offered.

"Delicious." I grinned all sentimental feelings momentarily gone.

"So Ms. Williams how did you like your dinner?" he asked throwing our plates into the bin.

"Bestest dinner ever," I teased. "But, I owe you. I didn't have any money." I added.

"I'll make you a deal. Stay the night here with me and we're even." he offered.

"Why though?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cause if you get caught going home. I'm screwed for sneaking out…again." he winked. I didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Alright…but we have to get on a roller coaster! Unless of course, you're scared." I teased poking him on the shoulder.

"I am never scared."

"Then let's go!" I urged pulling him to the ticket booth.

"Let's kill time." he suggested.

"Ok…how?" I asked.

"Ten questions? Know how to play?"

"I'm not that lost Benjamin, I know how to play, you can go first."

"Sorry but you're just all foreign, 1. Your full name?" I gave him a look and rolled my eyes before answering.

"Hayley Nicole Williams. 1. What's your full name?" He hesitated before answering.

"Taylor Benjamin York." he shrugged.

"Wait why do they call you Benjamin then?"

"My grandma named me, but my parents preferred Benjamin but as respect they named me Taylor but they don't like it. So….yeah." he explained simply leading us ahead in line.

"I like Taylor. I'm calling you Taylor." I smiled.

"Only my friends call me Taylor." He raised a brow.

"Am I not a friend?" I smirked he shook his head. "Aquatinted, therefore I will all you Taylor." I smiled.

"Only cause I hate Benjamin… 2. Where are you from?"

"Born in Meridian, but raised in Franklin, 2. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, 3. How long were you in an adoption center place….thingy?"

"Never. My dad left when I was six and my mom yesterday but I guess she had already arranged a home for me…3. Favorite type of music?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't want to remind myself of that. He got the message.

"Alternative rock. 4. Favorite activity?" He asked stepping forward again.

"Playing guitar, hearing and writing music, sometimes singing." I replied.

"You play?" he asked between curious and shocked. I gave him a sideways glance hiding a smile.

"Me too." he grinned returning the sideways look.

"4. What do you absolutely hate?" I asked.

"Prissy, conceded, selfish, brats." he laughed loudly. "5. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I said bitterly making a face at the word. Such a word should never exist.

"I thought you did."

"What do you mean you thought I did?"

"I don't know… you just seem like the girl who would have a boyfriend. …" He shrugged. What was that supposed to mean?

"In the least sluttish way though." he added reading my expression. I had to laugh at that.

"I did…but he sort of broke my heart. Typical sob story right? Anyways we had been the Bestest of friends since I was four. H promised to love me but he lied and ran off with some girl yesterday…sounds like a movie when you put it that way….anyways 5. Are you bummed I'm going to live with you? Cause most boys would."

"Nope." he popped the p. "6. What was his name? Your ex I mean."

It took me a while to answer. I didn't like thinking of his name let alone saying it. "J…Josh." just saying it made my heart ache. "6. Have you had or currently have a girl friend?"

"No, not really. I just don't like the girls at school much. 7. Do you think about him?"

"I'm really trying to forget him. 7. What's wrong with the girls at your school?"

"They're prissy, conceded, selfish brats, and blonde" he joked. _(I have nothing against blondes! I myself have a reallllll good friend who is blonde and I love Hayley and she is a blonde. I also love Jeremy who is a dirty blonde and I love a lot of blondes its just part of the story ok! Ok ill shut up now__) _

"8. Did you love him?" he asked looking straight at me.

"I don't believe in love. It doesn't exist, its proven me it doesn't too many times. 8. Are you sick of me yet?"

"Why would I be sick of you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm annoying."

"Nu uh! 9. Back when we were coming why were you staring at me a lot?"

"You remind me of Him. There's something about both of you that's driving me crazy because I have no idea what it is. 9. What's the worst part of having me as your 'sister'"

"The fact that you're my sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nu uh! One question at a time. 10. Are you scared? Cause we're next." he smiled sliding into the seat.

"Nope! 10. What's the real reason you wanted me to stay?" I asked as the gate to the roller coaster opened.

"Simple…I like you." he answered. I didn't understand but before I could ask, the ride was started.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys…. So I am probably the worst updater in the history of updates! I'm not even going to offer up excuses. Please just forgive me. As to those who might be reading this (which probably isn't many after my long absence) I hope you enjoy! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, that is if I get any reviews in return. Thanks

…..CHAPTER 6

"What do you want to do next?" he asked me.

"I want you to win me…a dinosaur!"

"A dinosaur? Don't you wasn't like a bear or flower or something?"

"Nope. I like dinosaurs." I smiled pulling him towards 'Crazy Ladders'. To win you had to climb the ladder without falling off, but it wasn't that easy. They were slanted about five feet above the ground and made of ropes giving it a swaying motion.

"Aw this is hard!" he complained.

"Please."

"No."

"Please please!"

"Nope."

"Pleasssssse for me?"

"Oh alright." he gave in taking off his shoes, handing the guy three bucks, and stepping onto the jumper platform. He struggled to get his feet on the ladder but managed to. His weight automatically caused it to flip, making him turn upside down and swaying side to side.

"Come on Taylor! GO! GO! GO!" I cheered and clapped from the side. He had trouble moving up, and with struggle made his way half up without falling down.

"Come on! Win that dino!" I cheered loudly. "Do it for the dino so I can make him mine-o!" I yelled. I could hear him laughing. "Woohoo! Go boy!" I laughed and he reached the top but lost his grip from laughing. I choked back a snort and he plopped down onto the bouncer and jumped a few feet landing on his back a few times. I covered my mouth stifling a laugh as he struggled to get back up and walk over to me.

"You so owe me now." he pointed walking back to put on his shoes.

"Pick a prize any prize!" the booth man (Man booth? Man at the booth? Idk) said. Taylor motioned for me to choose.

"That one!" I pointed at a green dino. He handed it to me.

"Aw lwook at hwis wittle fwace!" I teased.

"You're so weird." he laughed.

"Why?"

"Well for one you chose a dinosaur over a bear. Second you think its wittle fwace is adowable. I'm surprised he doesn't have a name yet!"

"Oh yes he does it's, Tay-Hay." I laughed.

"Tay- Hay?"

"Yeah like TAYlor and HAYley, cause you won him and I'm his mama." I giggled.

"My point exactly." he winked.

"What now?" I asked turning to him ignoring his previous comment.

"Come, I want to show you something." he persisted pulling my arm to the ticket booth. He bought two more tickets, but I wasn't exactly sure for what.

"What's that for?" I asked him.

"I hope you're not scared of heights."

"Why?"

"I want us to ride the ferris wheel."

"I don't like heights."

"Come on please."

"No."

"Please, please!"

"Nope."

"Pleasssse for me?"

"Ugh fine!" I gave in sticking out my tongue at his smirk. He shook his head and led me toward line, which happened to be completely empty. Hurray…NOT!

We were seated in a little circular seat thingy. The only protection was the tiny gate and the door on the side. Oh god!

"You scared?" he teased.

"You are so mean!"

"I just want to show you the top. That's it."

"I'm not opening my eyes." I warned covering both of them with my hands. The cart started moving up making my stomach twist. I was deathly afraid of heights. It was moving slowly which was made it worse. It felt like it was swaying making my heart beat ten times the normal rate. For a moment it stopped. I thought it was over but it just felt wrong. Like if my senses knew better.

"Hayley open your eyes," he whispered. I shook my head. I was beyond terrified knowing I was hanging fifty feet in the air.

"Please just look."

"No" I refused. I felt his hands on mine. Being stronger than I was he managed to pull them off easily.

"Now just open them.," he whispered softly. The second he said that my fear faded. Just the fact he said it made me feel better. But it also scared the crap out of me. My mind obviously knew he wasn't Him but I wasn't sure if my heart recognized that yet.

I opened my yes. Slowly I took in the scenery. You could see all the lights from the city. The lights shone brightly in the dark lighting everything up. Giving of that new aurora feel. Far back the ocean stood still. The more still I stayed the more I felt the breeze blow through my hair and on my face. The scent of the water filled me up and the touch of sand became vivid beneath my feet. The moonlight danced delicately on the water creating the most amazing light imaginable. The whole thing made me feel like I was flying, escaping the troubles, the pains, the hate I held inside. But of course it wasn't going to last forever. It saddened me to realize how something that made you so happy was so limited. When the miserable things were forever, just like He was my happy haven. It didn't last. It made me angry thinking about it. I didn't want to see it anymore. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. Why were all the good things restricted when the bad were a lifetime supply?

I didn't know when or how I managed to get off the cart or had the slightest idea I was on my feet again or let alone the fact Taylor had his arms around me. This all felt too familiar. My vision was hazy, for who knows how long. It was His very memory that did this to me. He had that affect on me.

"He hurt me." I choked out.

"He doesn't and never did deserve you. You're just to good for him," he whispered in an assuring voice. It was hard not to believe it. Maybe he was right. Yet, the last time I thought a 'maybe' I was way wrong.

"Thanks." I smiled letting go to wipe away my tears.

"No problem. I have a really good feeling you're the person I can trust and you're my…sister now. I owe you that much," he said the last part like it really hurt him. Then again I was probably imaging things.

"You can. But a typical brother would take this chance to make their sister's life miserable." I pointed out.

"Probably but your awesome. So I won't.

"You better not." I joked.

….

We made our way home in silence. I clutched on to Tay-Hay. Taylor had managed to put a smile on my face in the little time I got to know him. He could simply smile and that would brighten up my mood.

We had reached the front of the house and ran to the backyard. I don't know what got over me but I got a mischievous idea.

"Do you like water?" I asked him innocently setting Tay-Hay on the floor.

"Hu?" he asked confused. I grabbed the bucket that was under the first window and picked it up. I eyed him and he stepped back.

"You better not." he warned. I laughed and ran after him until I had him cornered.

"Aw come on!" he complained. Without a second thought I poured the bucket of water on his head. Leaving a soaked Taylor in front of me.

"You better run Williams." he warned running after me. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the emergency ladder that led to my room. I looked around and saw no traces of him. But he had just been…

"Gotcha!" he pulled me down to the floor.

"You're so dead!" he whispered tickling me. So as you now know or maybe not, I am extremely ticklish and that is my weakness.

"Ok…stop!" I laughed hysterically.

"Not until you apologize." he laughed wetting me slightly.

"Ok!…OK!…I'm so sorry!" I begged in between breaths. He stopped and I rolled over catching my breath and clutching my aching tummy.

"You're so mean!"

"Me? You got me all wet and that water was freaking freezing!" he complained lying down next to me.

"Ok then I'm so sowrry! But you want to know something?"

"What?"

"This is the most fun I've ever had. I just….I…Every time you talk to me or anything I forget everything and when I'm alone they haunt me." I admitted shyly.

"Well then I'm glad I can put a smile on your face." he grinned. I smiled again to myself pleased with tonight.

"Now I think we should head on up before the sprinklers st-" he was caught off by the very thing he wanted to avoid. I grabbed Tay-Hay and we ran to the balcony stairs and made our way up to my room.

"I'm soaked!" I complained.

"Good we're even.," he laughed quietly heading to the door.

"Taylor?" I called.

"Ya?"

"Thanks…for tonight." I smiled.

"No problem, but you might want to let Tay-Hay rest he's had a rough night." He joked. I set down my damp and muddy dinosaur and ran to the door. I don't know why I did it but I hugged him for the second time tonight. I stepped back after a few seconds

"Thanks again." I smiled and crawled into bed.

"One more thing." he added.

"Hmm?" I answered sleepily. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Never mind…night Hayles," he whispered before I heard my door shut close. He called me Hayles. Just like He did. My heart smiled widely at the thought but my mind hung confused, and I drifted off to sleep with two completely different emotions.

OMG! That had to be like the worst update ever! I'm so sorry Ok I wrote this story when I was like 12, so cut me some slack? Thanks guys! If you have any questions message me…or email me…or comment! Much love!

-Anastasia 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello the wonderful people who still read my story (that is if there are any who still read my story)! I am sure you are all sick of my pointless apologies and lack of updates, but I want you to know how guilty and disappointed I am in myself. I don't want to give up on this, I started writing this story back in '07 and I know I can make it good. I just ask that you all stay patient because it's very hard to manage time nowadays! Reviews really help motive me! So, please I beg of you, REVIEW, PM, SHARE, anything! Tekk your sister, friend, brother, boyfriend, girlfriend, grandma, cousin, neighbor, teacher, or even your dog about this story! Also check out my other fics! THANKS!

* * *

><p>"Hayles wake up." Taylor whispered into my ear shaking me lightly.<p>

"Nu uh, go away." I shuddered covering myself tighter with the covers.

"Uh hu, it's time to get up." he whispered trying to pry down the spread sheets. I got a quick glimpse of the clock.

"It's barely six!" I complained sliding down further under the sheets.

"I know, but today is your day with mom." he reminded poking me lightly.

"Too early." I groaned covering my face with the pillow. I could hear a muffled chuckled escape his lips as he place his hand lightly over my leg.

"I know and I don't want to wake you up, but I have no choice, so wakey wakey." he soothed softly pulling off the covers. I ignored him and turned to the opposite side trying to fall back asleep. I didn't hear noise for still moments and decided he had gone away. Satisfied, I pushed past it all and closed my eyes again, my mind was slowly blacking out until…

"Alright Hayles six thirty, time to get up." a hand shook my shoulder.

"Do I have to?" I asked groggily, my eyes struggled against the light.

"Yes or I'll tickle you." he threatened. I through off the sheets in a flash and jumped up.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed.

"If only I would have thought of that earlier." he shook his head laughing.

"So, you didn't tell me why! Why am I going with your mom?" I asked picking up a suitcase and laying it on the bed to chose an outfit.

"She wants to go shopping and stuff, but going out with her…isn't exactly…fun..," he explained.

"Why? Is she like impatient?"

"Nope, quite the opposite. She likes choosing carefully and checks every single detail! From texture and style all the way down to the pattern it's sown!" he laughed shaking his head.

"So you're not coming?" I asked pulling out a pair of jeans and a No Doubt tee.

"No way." he laughed.

"Oh come one! I don't want to be alone." I pouted sadly. He shook his head stubbornly.

"Is it that bad?" I raised a brow.

"You'll see." he winked and walked out of the room.

….

I heard a knock come from the door followed by Mrs. York's voice. "Hayley dear, are you ready?" she called from the other side.

"Yeah…I'm…coming." I huffed trying to tie my shoes and then opened the door. Mrs. York was wearing an elegant white and silky blouse followed by a flowing pale pink skirt. Her hair was tied back in a neat bun and applied only a oft shade of blush, so much for my dark shades…

"Why Hayley! Do you have anything more shall I say…feminine?" she asked more to herself than anything else and proceeded down the stairs. How rude!

"John, I will be home by dinner, but let cook know we will be in need of her assistance tonight." she told John while grabbing a set of keys, a wallet, and a purse from the Parlor's closet.

"Very well dear. Will Benjamin be accompanying you?" he asked.

"Not today, he mentioned something about rehearsal. Hayley, be a doll and let him know dinner will be at six sharp."

"Surrrre." I smiled and began the walk upstairs. It felt weird to be hearing Benjamin again, but I'd get used to it.

Come to think of it, I had no idea where his room was. I took a guess, which wasn't that, hard. All the room doors were exactly the same, solid white; at the end of the hall was a different looking door. On it hung a door high poster of Jimmy Eat World, this certainly wasn't Mr. and Mrs. York's room. As if second nature I placed my hand on the knob to turn it when I realize I had just met Taylor, and that would be rude. I knocked.

"Come in." he answered.

The second I walked into his room I was left… well…speechless. The walls were completely covered in posters (good ones too), a Paul Gibson guitar hung over his bed followed by two others, in the corner he had an Apple laptop with a set of recording material, to the opposite side stood a drum set, and above everything was a plasma hanging on the wall.

"You like?" he laughed while tuning the guitar in his lap.

"Yeah! Its like my dream room, well except I never had the money to afford it." I admitted shyly.

"Thanks. I like it to." he grinned. "And you're welcome in anytime." he added.

"Oh…thanks. So uh you play the guitar and drums?" I asked trying to hide the blush that crept on my cheeks.

"And keyboard but I'm having that get repaired." he smiled. I nodded slowly admiring his many talents.

"Well I'd invite you to stay but I'm sure mom is waiting for you." he pointed out setting the guitar down.

"Oh right!" I had forgotten why I even came here. "She said to be home by six." I announced happy it came to me.

"Alright thanks" he smiled. I nodded again and made my way out.

"Oh Hayley!?" he called. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Here." he said getting up and handing me the guitar he was tuning.

"Uh…" I trailed off. Was he giving me a guitar? "Um…" I stuttered stupidly.

"Don't worry it's yours but it needed fixing." he laughed at my hesitance. I took it from him and sure enough my messy name was printed on the back.

"Oh…wow…thanks!" I grinned. My guitar was old. I had it since I was seven. The body was scratched, dented, the string weren't right, but now it looked brand new.

"No problem…. I had nothing to do all night." he shrugged.

"I owe you one." I smiled delighted the tune was now perfect.

"Nu uh, you owe me two," he reminded.

"Alright fine! I gotta go, thanks again." I gave him a quick hug before running back downstairs.

…

"Come on now we must get going." Mrs. York urged, pulling me out the door and into a red Ferrari.

"So, Hayley, we're headed off to the countryside. It's very small, but everyone knows each other," She said slowly as she put on her seatbelt. I nodded slowly as she turned the keys. "So, if anyone asks, your clothes have not yet arrived and you borrowed those," She motioned to me head to toe. "From Benjamin."

After about an hour drive we reached a small square filled with shops and outlets. My head was hurting and my stomach was in knots after spending an hour listening to her go on and on about how I dressed. I tuned out ten minutes in, but that was much help. All my stupid self did was dive into memories that brought him up. He wouldn't leave my thoughts, I was dwelling on the past and I had to try my best to stop.

Mrs. York pulled up to a parking spot.

"Come along Hayley, we're having a quick breakfast." she rushed walking in front of me into a miniature dollhouse, Country Dine in Café. The inside matched the outside perfectly. There were elaborately adorned circular tables around the perimeter. Pink wooden chairs, tiny teacups, folded napkins, sugar cubes, and fancy laced silverware.

"Thank goodness it's empty!" she cheered delighted leading us to a table.

Once 'breakfast' was done we made our way into the outlets. Every store she dragged me in was exactly the same. The racks were stacked with the same clothing in every color imaginable! Nothing I would wear either, they were for far older women than I was.

"Hayley dear, isn't this lovely?" she smiled holding up a dress that my aunt Lucy would wear…back in the 1810.

"Actually Mrs. York I…I don't think it suits me." I smiled trying my hardest to sound convincing and not like the liar I was.

"Nonsense! It will suit your figure just fine, now go try it on along with these." she placed a stack of clothing in my arms and directed me to the dressing room. So, much for lying…

I looked like an idiot. Idiot! It was embarrassing to even go out and show her, but I knew better than to hide in here. I walked out miserably feeling like a pastry.

"This one looks magnificent! We must take this one! Oh, just take them all." she grinned. She must have really wanted a daughter.

"But, don't you think it's a bit too pricy?" I asked trying one last attempt to change her mind.

"Don't be silly dear! You start school on Monday we need you to have appropriate attire, not the dreadful clothing you brought. But, I cannot really blame you having that so called mother of yours…." she mumbled to herself handing me yet another stack of blouses, skirts, and dresses.

"After this we will go to the hair salon and to buy furniture for your room! And you need shoes too!" she rambled on.

"Excuse me, but is this all really necessary?" I asked behind the stack of clothing.

"Certainly! Why no child of mine will have a shortage of clothing, now hurry along." she persisted handing me a pair of saddle shoes on the way. I nodded in defeat and tried on my prisoner wardrobe.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little filler! This is dedicated to my special reader who asked me to update!<p>

Follow me on twitter: hayleys_gap

Oh, sorry for my blabber, but today at school we had an English professor, who is visiting from the US, give us a lecture. I was in love with her hair and asked what dye she used (I know, i ask all the wrong questions) so she said she dyed her hair with Kool-Aid!? I had no idea what that was (not many people did!) so she said it was a juice concentrate? I don't know who was more shocked, me about the newly discovered dye or the professor for us Aussie's lack of Kool-aid knowledge. Anyway, I was amazed but sadly Australia does not sell any! I am heart broken! HAHAH anyways, REVIEW! Thanks!

-Anastasia3


End file.
